Enterrement de vie de garçon
by Skomot
Summary: Naruto va à un enterrement de vie de garçon, celui de son meilleur ami, Kiba. Mais il va faire une rencontre pour le moins intéressante pendant la nuit, mais il va en subir quelques conséquences.  M pour lemon, en double-dose ! Naruto/Fuka


« Naruto ! C'est l'heure ! Magnes-toi ! » cria une voix dans un appartement.

« Ouais, c'est bon, je suis là. » répondit nonchalamment le dénommé Naruto.

Le dénommé Naruto était blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait 21 ans, et était agent immobilier dans une petite firme de Konoha. Ce soir était un soir un peu à part. Kiba, un jeune homme de son âge et de la même firme que lui, fêtait son enterrement de vie de garçon. Le lendemain, il allait se marier, avec la belle et douce Hinata, avec laquelle il sortait depuis qu'il avait 17 ans. Chôji et Shikamaru seraient les garçons d'honneur du mariage. Mais ce soir, Kiba n'avait plus de copine, de future femme et surtout, il n'était pas marié.

Tous les amis du futur marié savaient que ce soir-là, ce serait une soirée « Zéro Limite », et cela comme tous avaient l'habitude de faire pendant leur études. Du vendredi soir au dimanche matin, c'était la fête pour eux. Bon, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas plus de 48 heures, mais les mecs comptaient bien en profiter.

Naruto sortit donc de son appartement. On pouvait apercevoir le coucher du soleil à l'horizon. Le blond avait une chemise blanche à manches courtes, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et les chaussures allant avec.

La voiture qui l'attendait, ou plutôt les voitures, car certains attendaient que Naruto sorte sa voiture, étaient celle de Naruto, un coupé décapotable noir, acheté d'occasion, et l'autre voiture était celle de Shikamaru, une Citroën DS4 blanche.

Naruto s'avança et salua ses amis, en prenant bien soin de chambrer le marié en disant que c'était sa dernière nuit de liberté. En tout, ils étaient 6. Il y avait Naruto, bien sûr, Kiba, pour qui la fête était organisée, avec aussi Chôji, l'enveloppé de la bande, et Shikamaru, qui ne cessait pas de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener, car sa copine, Sakura Haruno, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ne cesserait pas de lui gueuler dessus car elle savait sans aucun doute l'endroit où ils allaient. Puis il y avait Lee, le surexcité de service. Sportif en permanence, prof de sport en temps normal, il est aussi un dragueur invétéré, et il est prêt à tout pour avoir une copine en toutes circonstances, sauf celle-ci, évidemment. Enfin, il y avait Shino, le type trop silencieux, mais très sympa, il suffit juste de le connaître. Du moins, ce discours, c'est juste pour les mecs, car il n'a jamais été timide avec les filles.

Donc Naruto sortit sa voiture du garage, et Shikamaru et Shino montèrent dans cette voiture, tandis que dans l'autre se trouvaient Chôji, puisque c'était sa voiture, ainsi que Lee et Kiba, le marié. Ils se dirigèrent vers une boîte de nuit très privée, avec un hôtel au-dessus et tout.

La bande était arrivée dans la fameuse boîte de nuit privée. Le Magic. Club privée où il faut une invitation ou payer une fortune pour rentrer. Cela leur avait couté bonbon pour rentrer. Même s'ils connaissaient le patron, lequel était le frère de la mariée, lequel est hyper-protecteur, jamais il n'aurait laissé passer gratuitement ces personnes-là.

Ils rentrèrent dans le club et aperçurent une grande salle remplie de lumières tamisées. Lee, Shino, ainsi que Chôji emmenèrent immédiatement le futur marié Kiba vers la piste de danse, là où se trouvaient le plus de belles femmes. Shikamaru et Naruto étaient un peu moins enthousiastes, mais ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers la piste de danse pour passer le bon temps.

Après une heure de danse, deux groupes se formèrent. Shikamaru, Chôji et Naruto au bar, tranquilles, et sur la piste de danse, Kiba, avec le surexcité brun Lee et Shino. Shikamaru buvait un verre avec Chôji, mais on l'appela de son boulot, puisqu'il travaille de nuit, alors il dut partir. Chôji dit à Naruto qu'il partait chercher à manger.

Naruto se retrouva donc seul, avec son cocktail à la main. Il buvait tranquillement quand une voix l'interpella.

« Alors comme ça, on est seul ? » demanda la voix, facilement identifiable comme étant celle d'une femme.

Naruto se tourna dans la direction de la voix. Il aperçut une jeune femme magnifique. Elle avait deux yeux bleus et une longue chevelure brune, s'arrêtant au-dessus de sa taille. Elle était habillée d'un haut violet très sombre, un jean bleu foncé, et des converses. Le tout mettant en valeur ses magnifiques formes. Un grain de beauté était visible en-dessous de ses lèvres.

Naruto n'aimait pas la couleur violette, mais il trouvait à ce moment précis que cette couleur allait à ravir à cette femme. Elle, comment dire, obnubilait Naruto. C'est exactement cela. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher d'elle. Il ne la connaissait pas qu'il était déjà accro.

« Et vous aussi vous êtes seule à ce que je vois. » commenta Naruto avec un sourire. « Un verre peut-être ? » demanda Naruto.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est toi qui paye. » dit la jeune femme en replaçant ses cheveux bruns en arrière, et en s'asseyant aux côtés du blond.

« Alors, que fais une aussi belle demoiselle comme vous ici ? » demanda Naruto, tandis que le barman approchait. « Mojito. » dit-il au barman.

« Oh, je suis venue avec des amies mais je m'ennuyais ferme sur la piste de danse. » répondit-elle au blond. « Piña Colada, merci. » dit-elle au barman, qui s'en alla après avoir pris commande. « Et toi beau gosse ? Pourquoi tu restes au bar ? Y'a des belles filles sur la piste, pourtant. » dit la brunette avec un sourire.

« Bah, je pense que j'ai rien manqué. Vu avec qui je me trouve maintenant, je pense avoir fait le bon choix. » dit Naruto en observant la splendide jeune femme à ses côtés.

« Flatteur. J'aime bien. Moi c'est Fûka. 21 ans. » dit la demoiselle, du même âge que le blond.

« Naruto. Egalement 21 ans. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » dit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire dont il gardait le secret.

« Alors, tu fais quoi ici ? » demanda Fûka, tandis que les deux cocktails venaient d'être servis.

« Enterrement de vie de garçon. » répondit simplement le blond, ce qui rendit Fûka triste.

« Ah. » répondit celle-ci en baissant les yeux.

« Oh ! Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama Naruto en voyant le visage de Fûka.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Fûka, amusée, car Naruto semblait déjà être fou d'elle.

Il commença à lui expliquer l'histoire avec Kiba. Le récit fut court, mais après, les deux se mirent à raconter leur vie à l'autre, mais Fûka n'avait fait qu'observer le blond. Elle le trouvait mignon, drôle, charmeur. Tout ce qu'elle adorait chez un homme. De plus, il ne parlait pas trop, l'écoutant plus elle que lui ne parlait. Car de toutes les choses que Fûka n'aimait pas chez un homme, c'était qu'il ne fasse que parler, monopolisant la conversation.

Vers 1 heure du matin, le bar était vide, en dehors de Fûka et Naruto. Mais la piste de danse était encore pleine à craquer. Naruto et Fûka étaient désormais joyeux, voir un peu trop. Mais pas au point de tituber. Fûka avait les joues roses, tout comme Naruto.

« Je te ramène Fûka ? » demanda Naruto, bien bourré.

« Oui. Mais je suis juste au-dessus. » dit Fûka en riant.

Naruto paya le dernier verre de Fûka et tous deux partirent vers les étages supérieurs. Une fois devant la porte de cette dernière, elle l'invita à entrer dans la n'en sortit pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto s'éveilla dans un lit double. La place à côté de lui était encore tiède. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et un mal de crâne atroce le fit porter sa main gauche sur son front. Il recomposa ses souvenirs de la veille. Ca y'est. La rencontre avec Fûka, la soirée à ses côtés, et il avait passé la soirée avec elle.

Il se leva, et malgré son mal de crâne, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers le salon, dans l'espoir de retrouver la belle brunette aux yeux bleus. Une fois dans le salon, il aperçut une note sur une table basse.

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'ai à faire toute la journée, alors quand tu sors, pourrais-tu donner les clés au gérant ? Merci encore et bonne journée._

_Fûka_

_Voici mon tél_

Naruto prit le numéro de téléphone de la belle Fûka et le mit dans son répertoire. Il laissa lui aussi une note sur la table, à la place de la note de la belle.

_Moi aussi très bonne soirée. Aussi un truc à faire aujourd'hui. J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée. Merci._

_Naruto._

_Voilà mon tél_

Naruto regardait l'heure. 11 heures. Il devait se dépêcher, le mariage était à 15 heures, sachant qu'il y avait plus d'une heure et demie de trajet. Il alla à la salle de bain, prit une douche, se rasa et s'habilla. Il devait passer chez lui pour se changer et mettre des habits pour les circonstances.

**Point de vue Hinata**

Tous les invités avaient pris place. Sauf ma cousine. Elle n'arriverait pas avant la fin de la cérémonie et m'avait prévenue. J'étais déçue, certes, mais je comprenais. Elle venait de loin, et il y avait des embouteillages de partout.

Moi, j'étais en train de discuter avec mon père. On attendait deux minutes, le temps que Sakura soit prête, car elle n'arrivait pas à mettre sa deuxième chaussure. Désespérante.

**Point de vue Naruto**

Je suis pas trop fan des mariages. Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu de copine sérieuse, et que du coup, je n'envisageais pas le mariage. Mais bon, c'est aussi pour cela que je suis pas garçon d'honneur. Trop barbant.

Le mariage se passa normalement. Kiba avait embrassé la mariée, la femme la plus heureuse de la journée. Après ce mariage, buffet bien sûr. Je discutais avec Hinata quand je la vis. Elle. Une nouvelle fois. Cette fois dans une splendide petite robe robe noire, avec des chaussures à talons.

« Cousine ! » cria Hinata en se jetant sur elle.

A ce moment-là, je me suis dit : MERDE. Oui, sans le savoir, j'ai fait l'amour avec la cousine de ma meilleure amie. MERDE. La boulette. Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

J'ai pensé surtout le merde à ce moment-là en fait. Et surtout, toutes les images de notre nuit me sont remontées à l'esprit.

**Point de vue normal.**

_Flash-back_

_Flou._

_Naruto embrassait Fûka, tandis qu'elle avait passé ses bras derrière sa nuque. Lui avait ses mains, dans un premier temps du moins, sur les hanches de la belle, mais au final, il les avait posées sur les fesses rebondies de la brunette._

_Flou._

_Naruto donnait des coups de reins, tandis qu'il entendait, et surtout se délectait des gémissements de la jeune femme. Lui aussi gémissait._

_Flou._

_Elle au-dessus de lui. Lui touchant ses seins, ses hanches, ses fesses. Elle sautillant sur le membre dressé au garde-à-vous du blond._

_Trop flou._

_Fin flash-back_

**Point de vue Fûka**

Ah. Naruto aussi était là. Je m'y attendais pas. Toujours aussi beau gosse. Je me rappelais de la nuit, comment dire, torride que l'on a passé ensemble, du moins en grande partie. Soudain, Hinata me sauta dessus. Je lui rendis son câlin. Cela doit faire plus de dix ans que l'on ne s'était pas revues.

« Fûka, je te présente Naruto, mon meilleur ami. » présenta Hinata.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là, c'est le mot PUTAIN. J'ai couché avec le meilleur ami de ma cousine, alors que je le connaissais pas.

Nous voyant restés, chacun fixant les yeux de l'autre, Hinata demanda quelque chose.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda la mariée.

« Non, mais c'est un plaisir Fûka. Enchanté. » me dit le blond.

« Moi de même. » lui répondis-je en lui faisant la bise.

La musique retentit. Kiba embarqua la mariée, ma cousine, et fit un signe de tête à Naruto, tandis qu'Hinata me fit un clin d'œil. Tous étaient déjà sur la piste. Naruto me prit tendrement la main et s'approcha de moi.

« Tu danses Fûka ? » me demanda le blond.

« Bien sûr. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

On commença à danser des danses latines. Je dois avouer qu'il ne dansait pas mal. Puis un slow commença. Il me prit assez facilement dans ses bras pour le slow. A croire qu'il était à l'aise avec moi. Dans l'ambiance musicale douce, il me posa une question.

« Fûka. Tu te rappelles de notre nuit ? » me demanda Naruto.

« Comment veux-tu que je l'aie oubliée ? » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'en rappelais très bien même. L'alcool n'a rien changé sur les sensations du moment. L'alcool a juste aidé nos corps à ne faire plus qu'un, voilà tout.

**Point de vue normal**

_Flash-back_

_Une fois dans l'appartement, Naruto embrassa Fûka avec un désir clairement montré à la jeune femme. Celle-ci répondit aux avances de son compagnon de beuverie. Elle répondit si bien qu'elle n'eut pas à le guider jusqu'à la chambre._

_Une fois sur le lit, Naruto, n'avait déjà plus que sa chemise déboutonnée aux trois-quarts, ainsi que son boxer, et Fûka, plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il s'embrassait et préparait l'autre à la suite. Fûka avait fait glisser sa main dans le boxer du blond et avait commencé à tenir le membre de désir de Naruto avec sa main et avait entamé des allers retours sur celui-ci. Naruto s'occupait à la fois de la poitrine, non pas énorme, mais généreuse, de la belle, tout en s'occupant de la préparer pour la suite en entrant deux doigts dans son antre._

_Après deux minutes, tous deux étaient désormais nus. Naruto au-dessus de Fûka, son membre droit comme un i devant l'entrée de la belle. Il y entra, ce qui leur donna à tous les deux des sensations incroyables qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Il haletait tellement il sentait que son membre était dans une zone étroite et chaude. Elle, elle se cambrait pour qu'il aille beaucoup plus loin en elle._

_Puis ce fut le contraire. Elle au-dessus de lui. Lui caressant le moindre morceau de peau à portée de main, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme étaient sur le torse du jeune amant de Fûka et dirigeaient la cadence des mouvements de celle-ci._

_Rapidement, les mouvements de Fûka se firent de plus en plus rapides sur le blond. Lui sentait qu'il allait atteindre ses limites. Elle, elle s'y trouvait déjà dans les limites, mais elle réussit à se retenir pour être presque en synchronisation parfaite avec son partenaire._

_Après avoir eu cet orgasme, elle s'allongea sur lui, portant ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le torse et le cou du jeune homme, après qu'il ait retiré son membre d'elle. Il caressait ses longs cheveux soyeux, elle mordillait son oreille, puis tous deux s'endormirent, elle sur lui, chacun avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_Fin flash-back._

Naruto rougissait au souvenir de cette nuit torride. La brune aussi. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent instinctivement, diminuant la distance entre leurs lèvres. Puis ils ne ralentirent pas. Leurs lèvres scellées, malgré le fait que le slow soit terminé, avait perturbé tout le monde.

Le blond était trop passionné par les lèvres de la belle brune aux yeux bleus. Après deux minutes, les deux amants se séparèrent, sous les applaudissements et les gens qui les sifflaient.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa normalement. Naruto et Fûka restèrent accrochés toute l'après-midi. Le soir venu, Fûka, qui devait dormir dans un hôtel et repartir le lendemain, se fit inviter par Naruto. Elle accepta.

Une fois chez, lui, un appartement assez classe, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, sauf qu'un sujet arriva, et cela allait perturber les deux tourtereaux.

« Tu repars quand ? » demanda Naruto.

« Demain. J'ai un train à midi. » dit Fûka en baissant les yeux vers son verre d'eau.

« Je vois. » dit Naruto tristement.

Fûka était serveuse dans un restaurant très réputé de Kiri. Elle gagnait bien sa vie, avait plus de congés payés que n'importe quelle autre serveuse du pays. Mais le lendemain au soir, elle ne serait plus avec le blond.

Fûka, sentant la tristesse du blond, l'embrassa doucement et longtemps sur les lèvres. Il répondit, mais la tristesse restait, sauf qu'une idée avait eu le temps de germer dans son esprit.

« Vis ici. » dit Naruto après avoir rompu le baiser.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Vis ici. » répéta Naruto.

« Mais-mais… » commença la brune mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Naruto.

« Alors ? » demanda le blond aux yeux bleus.

« J'ai un travail à Kiri. Un appartement. Ma famille vit là-bas. Et tu veux que je plaque tout comme ça ? » demanda Fûka, un peu interloquée par la demande de son amant.

« Bien. Je t'aiderai. » dit Naruto.

« Quoi ? » demanda Fûka.

« Je t'aiderai à déménager, à trouver un boulot ici, tu vivras ici. Je t'aiderai. » répéta une nouvelle fois Naruto.

« C'est pas si évident. J'ai toute ma vie à Kiri, et… » commença Fûka.

« Mais tu as tout mon amour ici. » finit Naruto.

Fûka ne répondit pas, trop abasourdie pour pouvoir répondre. Elle versa une petite larme. Naruto se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, pas habitué à ce genre de comportements. Il se plaça devant elle et prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Fûka, ça va pas ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.

« S-si ça va. C-c'est juste que je s-suis pas habituée… » dit Fûka.

« Habituée à quoi ? » demanda Naruto, surpris et surtout sûr qu'il ne suivait plus.

« Que l'on me dise cela. D'habitude, tous les gars avec lesquels je sors, je ne suis qu'une poupée… » dit la brunette d'un ton triste.

« Aller, calmes-toi. Je peux te rassurer, je suis pas comme cela. » dit Naruto avec un sourire que lui seul savait faire.

« Merci. Approches. » dit Fûka au blond.

Celui-ci s'approcha, se demandant ce que lui voulait son amante. Une fois assez proche, elle l'embrassa de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, scellant ainsi son amour. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond, lequel passa un bras derrière ses jambes et un derrière son dos, puis il la souleva, tel un mari qui porte sa femme pour la nuit de noces.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du blond, laquelle était très bien rangée. Un grand lit double, avec deux armoires et un bureau étaient présents dans la pièce. Naruto déposa Fûka sur le lit, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, tout en continuant le baiser, baiser qui était devenu des plus torrides. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et commença à se déshabiller, tout comme Fûka. Une fois la chemise et le pantalon, pour Naruto, enlevés, et la robe de Fûka retirée également, les mains se mirent en action.

Naruto caressa tendrement l'entrejambe de sa partenaire, tandis que celle-ci s'occupait du sexe du blond, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à gémir au fur et à mesure que Naruto commençait à entrer un doigt, puis un deuxième, dans sa partenaire, laquelle sentit son liquide sortir peu à peu de son entrejambe.

Fûka prit alors d'une main le sexe de Naruto et le dirigea vers l'entrée humide de son sexe. Naruto rentra doucement, puis il entama de longs mouvements de va et vient qui firent gémir la brune. Elle se cambrait, comme la première fois, pour permette au blond de s'immiscer encore plus loin dans son intimité. Puis les respirations se firent haletantes, les gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir, les mouvements devenaient pressés. Puis les cris de plaisir devinrent des cris de jouissance, laissant les deux amants atteindre un orgasme ensemble.

Naruto se retira de sa belle, mais celle-ci aperçut que son membre était encore à moitié prêt. Elle prit donc sa main et reprit le travail tout en embrassant Naruto et en essayant de le dominer dans une farouche bataille de langues. Une fois qu'elle sentit que le sexe de son amant était assez dur, elle le fit se mettre sur le dos et elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, puis en l'embrassant, elle laissa le membre au garde-à-vous du blond rentrer en elle.

Fûka se baissa et embrassa Naruto, lequel tenait le magnifique fessier de la belle brune dans ses mains. Il ne manqua pas de les presser, de jouer avec, tandis que Fûka sautait sur le sexe de son amant, laissant celui-ci admirer les seins de la jeune femme se secouer dans tous les sens, tandis que leur propriétaire gémissait de plus en plus, et sautillait avec de plus en plus de frénésie sur le sexe du blond.

Puis ce fût une nouvelle fois l'extase. Les deux amants épuisés allaient s'arrêter, du moins c'était ce que pensait Naruto, mais quand il aperçut le visage, mais d'abord le regard de sa belle se diriger vers son sexe, encore un peu dur, malgré le sport intense qu'ils venaient de pratiquer, il pensa qu'il allait encore avoir un excellent moment rien que pour lui.

Fûka commença à faire glisser sa main sur le sexe du blond, lequel recommençait déjà, à peine le mouvement entamé, à se dresser de toutes ses forces. Fûka dirigea donc son visage si harmonieux vers le membre érigé et commença à le prendre dans sa bouche, et le titillait avec la langue, avant de faire des allers retours, en léchant, suçant, tout le membre. Chaque fois qu'elle léchait ou faisait un aller-retour sur le sexe de Naruto, celui-ci sentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Naruto avant de lâcher son liquide dans la bouche de la belle brune, laquelle avala en 2 fois le tout. Puis elle remonta vers le visage du blond et l'embrassa.

« Je vais me doucher. » annonça-t-elle, se levant et se dirigeant vers le couloir menant à la salle de bain, laissant le blond seul dans sa chambre, à repenser à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Jamais Naruto n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Une vague de chaleur quand il était avec elle et une multitude de décharges électriques quand il touchait son corps, ou bien quand c'était elle qui touchait son corps à lui.

Naruto s'était endormi avant le retour de sa belle. Mais elle ne manqua pas de le réveiller. Naruto se réveilla dans un mini-sursaut.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas partie. » dit une voix rassurante, qui appartenait à Fûka, qui se trouvait sur le blond.

« Alors ? Tu as pris une décision ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui, j'ai pris une décision. » dit Fûka, maintenant le suspens.

« Et c'est ? » demanda Naruto, dont le stress grimper en flèche.

« Celle de rester avec toi. » finit-elle en embrassant son petit-ami.

« Je t'aime Fûka ? » dit Naruto en embrassant Fûka.

« Moi aussi. » fit-elle après le baiser en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

La semaine suivante, Fûka avait emménagé chez Naruto, lequel était plus heureux que jamais. Elle avait également trouvé un emploi dans l'entreprise d'Hinata, sa cousine, pour un magazine de mode. De leur côté, Kiba et Hinata filait le parfait amour, mais pas autant que le blond et Fûka.


End file.
